


Импульс

by Angy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy/pseuds/Angy
Summary: Некоторые идеи мастера приносят неожиданные результаты





	Импульс

**Author's Note:**

> Прошлогодний Сикрет Санта, попытка в рейтинг с переменным успехом  
> Вхарактерность? Не, не слышали

– Что мы делаем?  
  
– Не знаю, что делаешь ты, – хмыкнул Бедивер и царапнул зубами ключицу распростертого под ним Тристана, – а я полностью наслаждаюсь ситуацией.  
  
  
  
Началось все с новогодней вечеринки, запланированной Мастером и доктором Романи. Хотя нет, на самом деле предпосылки появились ещё, наверное, в момент призыва Тристана. Бедивер тогда стоял за спиной Мастера и почти неверяще смотрел на появившегося из ниоткуда – все такого же печального, как и раньше – Тристана, которого и не надеялся увидеть снова. Бедивер был единственным рыцарем в Халдее и, несмотря на обилие других слуг, ему было одиноко. Приход Тристана стал для него своеобразным спасением: первые дни он не отходил от него почти ни на шаг под предлогом того, что нужно было все показать и рассказать, и впитывал в себя присутствие старого друга.  
  
Но вечеринка была спусковым крючком. А все из-за Мастер, которой пришло в голову одну половину слуг мужского пола раздеть, а на вторую нацепить коротенькие новогодние платья - и одному дьяволу известно, из какой чёрной дыры она их вытащила. Бедивер с Тристаном никак не могли решить, какое из зол меньшее, но их мнения никто не спрашивал. Мастер с очаровательнейшей улыбкой – ночным кошмаром Халдеи – вручила им по комплекту отороченной мехом одежды и, отправив их переодеваться, упорхнула к следующим жертвам.  
  
– Эта вечеринка выглядит довольно сомнительно, тебе не кажется? – Тристан со скептическим видом поднял нечто, оказавшееся при ближайшем рассмотрении чулком.   
  
– Ммм, вкусы Мастер немного специфичны, да, – Бедивер тоже поворошил стопку выданной ему одежды, ощупывая ткань и мимоходом вытянув пару высоких перчаток, – но, возможно, все будет не так плохо.   
  
– Да неужели?   
  
– ...Шанс есть всегда.  
  
Рыцари переглянулись и отправились каждый в свою комнату. Злить Мастер неповиновением не хотелось - эта девушка была страшна в своей изобретательности. Уж лучше на один вечер нарядиться в платье, чем потом месяц бегать личным рабом какого-нибудь… Мефисто.  
  
Бедивер разложил на кровати одежду и скривился - даже на вид платье было чересчур коротким. Но какая-то его часть не могла не гадать, как похожее короткое платье будет смотреться на Тристане, когда-то по праву считавшимся самым миловидным среди рыцарей Камелота. Осознание, что он это и так скоро увидит, заставило Бедивера на секунду замереть. Он тут же в спешке потянулся к костюму - чем дольше он будет тянуть с надеванием на себя... этого... тем позже он увидит Тристана. Он даже не убеждал себя в том, что это было простое любопытство. Уже давно он ловил себя на том, что нет-нет, да залипнет то на его волосах, то на длинных изящных пальцах, и радовался, что Тристан либо не обращал внимания на его поведение, либо просто не придавал этому значения.  
  
Быстро скинув привычную водолазку и брюки, он перед зеркалом натянул на себя платье. В отличие от того, что он видел в руках Тристана, на нем отсутствовали какие-либо завязки, и это не могло не радовать. Он критически оглядел своё отражение, решительно распустил волосы и остался более-менее доволен результатом. Перчатки он натягивал уже по дороге из комнаты – торопился, хотелось застать Тристана до того, как они доберутся до столовой, в которой была назначена вечеринка.  
  
Тристан подошёл к месту, где его ожидал Бедивер, минут через десять. Ему явно было неловко – как из-за того, что на нём было платье, так и из-за того, что шнуровка корсета было перекошенной, словно у Тристана пальцы тряслись от всей ситуации в целом, и он не смог нормально её завязать. Бедивер мог бы сразу же поправить шнуровку сам, но пока он был занят. Его взгляд скользил по открытым плечам и ключицам, ещё более бледным по сравнению с ярко-красным откровенным платьем, и он пытался не умереть – при одном только виде Тристана воздух словно выбило из лёгких и тело застыло, не давая вдохнуть. Пожалуй, только поэтому Бедивер удержался от того, чтобы схватить Тристана и, наплевав на вечеринку и гнев Мастер, утащить его в свою комнату на всю ночь, а лучше и того дольше.  
  
– Выглядит ужасно, не так ли? – Тристан тяжело вздохнул и постарался потянуть подол ещё ниже. – Уж лучше бы Мастер нас раздела.  
  
Мысли Бедивера тут же перескочили на обнаженного Тристана, но их пережить было значительно проще. Он легонько тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность, и тепло улыбнулся.  
  
– По крайней мере, тебе это идёт больше, чем мне.  
  
Тристан моргнул и скользнул по нему внимательным взглядом из-под опущенных длинных ресниц. На его бледном лице расцвел едва заметный румянец.  
  
– Ты себя недооцениваешь…  
  
Бедивер промолчал, но улыбнулся шире и потянулся к ленте, завязанной кривоватым бантом в районе талии, чтобы распустить и перевязать всю шнуровку – делать это на ком-то было намного удобнее, чем на себе. Тристан смущенно отвел взгляд и дернул плечом.  
  
– У меня как-то не было до этого опыта завязывания такой одежды.  
  
– Я ничего и не говорил, – Бедивер со смешком поправил уже более аккуратный бант и отступил на пару шагов, – идём?   
  
Их появление в столовой сопровождалось одобрительным свистом и парой пошлых шуточек от женской части слуг. Те, кому повезло-не повезло оказаться раздетыми, провожали их почти восхищенными взглядами, правда, было непонятно, относилось это к их смелости, или же внешнему виду.  
  
Тристан слегка поёжился под всеобщим вниманием, но по-прежнему твёрдым шагом направился к уже сидевшей со стаканом чего-то горячительного Мастер, оставив Бедивера у первого попавшегося стола с едой.  
  
– У вас стальные нервы, парни, – провожавший Тристана завороженным взглядом Бедивер вздрогнул и обернулся. Во взгляде Робина, который оказался за его спиной с бокалом шампанского в руке и который сейчас мог спрятать сигареты разве что в плавках, читалось искреннее уважение.  
  
– Боюсь, если бы мы отказались, то наказание было бы… кхм. Из двух зол пришлось выбирать меньшее.  
  
– Ох, даже представлять не хочу, – на лице Робина на секунду отразился ужас. – Но серьёзно, мне бы ваши нервы, мне даже в таком виде офигеть как неуютно. В чем ваш секрет?  
  
– Шикарно подобранные транквилизаторы. Шутка. Никакого секрета. Не знаю насчёт Тристана, а я просто представляю себя на приёме короля. Попробуй выпить, может, полегчает.  
  
– Если бы, – Робин покрутил в руках опустевший бокал и с сожалением отставил его в сторону.  
  
– Значит, мало выпил, – Бедивер пожал плечами и, найдя глазами Тристана, не глядя подхватил со стола полный бокал и залпом опрокинул в себя, – Насколько мне известно, нет такой проблемы, которая не решалась бы достаточным количеством алкоголя.  
  
Робин удивлённо уставился на опустошенный бокал и проводил взгляд Бедивера.  
  
– О… О! Удачи, – он по-дружески похлопал Бедивера по плечу и отошёл.  
  
Вокруг Тристана столпилась половина женского населения Халдеи и сокрушалась, что он выглядел в платье так же уместно, как в своем доспехе. Определенно завидовали. Бедивер, хоть и посмеивался над их словами, втайне был согласен с ними, хоть и совершенно по иной причине.   
  
Зато Мастер выглядела возмутительно довольной своей задумкой, судя по тому, с каким удовольствием она облапывала арчера, пробуждая в Бедивере огонёк ревности. Он, конечно, знал, что это ничего не значило - просто у Мастер отсутствовало чувство стыда, - но не мог с собой ничего поделать.  
  
Покосившись на стоящее рядом скопление наполненных бокалов, он на секунду задумался, но с сожалением потянулся за газировкой – он, конечно, контролировал свои действия в пьяном состоянии, но не знал, не решится ли под воздействием алкоголя сделать что-нибудь, о чем может в последствии пожалеть. Следующие пару часов он просидел в компании отобранных в пользу народа в лице себя бутылок с лимонадами и соками. Периодически к нему подходили слуги разной степени опьянения – видимо, как один из немногих непьющих, тем более непьющих пьющих, он привлекал много внимания. Кажется, они устроили между собой челлендж “кто заставит Бедивера выпить”. Краем уха он даже слышал что-то про денежные ставки, но не на того напали. Зря он, что ли, рыцарь? Его силу воли так легко не сломить.  
  
Отогнав от себя изрядно поддатого – если это ещё можно было так назвать – Тича, Бедивер хотел сходить за яблочным соком, последний стакан которого он только что допил, но повышенные тона с другого конца зала, заглушавшие музыку, привлекли его внимание. К его изрядному удивлению, он увидел разъяренного Тристана, чего не случалось уже… он даже не знал сколько. На лице стоявшего рядом с ним Леонида была издевательская ухмылка. Бедивер нахмурился и направился в их сторону, но никто не успел отреагировать – Тристан размахнулся и всадил кулак в солнечное сплетение Леониду. Наблюдавшие за этим девушки ахнули с подозрительно довольным видом, а Бедивер прибавил шагу. За те полминуты, что он добирался до этого шумного угла, Тристан с Леонидом успели устроить полноценную потасовку, и в итоге Бедиверу и подоспевшему на помощь Гектору пришлось разнимать их чуть ли не за шкирки, как нашкодивших котят. – Ну-ну, хватит уже, – Тристан безуспешно и не очень координированно трепыхался в хватке Бедивера, уверенно тащившего его к выходу, – Я понимаю, какой праздник без мордобоя, но надо знать меру.  
  
– Я ещё не набил ему рожу, ПУСТИ МЕНЯ!  
  
– Конечно-конечно, скоро отпущу.  
  
Бедивер перехватил Тристана поудобнее, перекинул себе через плечо, при этом совершенно не уделяя времени его оголённому бедру, что бы ни говорили очевидцы, которых не было, и уверенно направился в свою комнату. Как минимум, её можно было запереть и не дать Тристану возможности вернуться и продолжить начатое. Спустя какое-то время Тристан даже успокоился и безропотно повис на его плече, лениво теребя подол платья Бедивера, отчего Бедивер всю дорогу до комнаты невольно давил в себе смешки.  
  
Бедивер настолько наслаждался ситуацией, что не сразу заметил дверь в комнату, до которой оставалось всего несколько шагов. Он несколько неловко завозился с замком, пытаясь не уронить Тристана, и тот встрепенулся, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
– Ну все, приехали уже, пусти.  
  
– Секунду, – справившись наконец с упорной дверью, Бедивер шагнул в комнату, аккуратно поставил Тристана на пол и прикрыл за собой дверь. Тристан чуть покачнулся и смущенно одернул не до конца опустившуюся юбку.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Не мог же я оставить тебя бесчинствовать. Представь, что бы с тобой сделала Мастер.  
  
Тристан виновато опустил голову и отвернулся, тихо и недовольно бурча себе что-то под нос.  
  
– Ладно, выкинь из головы, ничего непоправимого не успело случиться.  
  
Выдержав продолжительную паузу и по расслабившейся позе убедившись, что Тристан действительно переключился на что-то другое, Бедивер неслышными шагами подошёл к нему со спины и огладил открытые плечи. Тристан застыл и, казалось, перестал дышать.  
  
– Должно быть незаконно так великолепно выглядеть в женском платье. Я весь вечер не мог отвести от тебя взгляд.  
  
– Глупости какие, я… – Тристан повернул было голову к нему, но прижавшиеся к его шее в поцелуе губы заставили его снова застыть и захлебнуться словами.  
  
– Великолепен. И, думаю, это подтвердит половина присутствующих, – проведя руками вдоль спины, Бедивер обвил ими талию Тристана и потянулся за кончиком ленты. Кончики ушей Тристана очаровательно порозовели.  
  
– Ты пьян.  
  
– О, нет, я возмутительно трезв, – одно лёгкое движение, и бант тут же распустился, а вслед за ним, повинуясь пальцам Бедивера, распустилась вся шнуровка.  
  
Тристан не сопротивлялся – даже когда Бедивер шагнул вперёд, наваливаясь на него всем весом, он просто шагнул следом. Шаг за шагом Бедивер подталкивал его к кровати и не слышал в ответ ни слова протеста, хотя он, очевидно, не был настолько пьян, чтобы не понимать, что происходит. В конце концов он просто уронил Тристана на мягкий матрац и на минуту застыл, любуясь зрелищем и дав ему время перевернуться на спину. Жадный взгляд Бедивера тут же зацепился за полыхающие щеки – кто мог подумать, что Тристан смущается так ярко, он совершенно не помнил, чтобы когда-то видел нечто подобное в Камелоте – и приоткрытые губы, неожиданно более розовые и пухлые, чем несколько минут назад. “Ох…” – мысль, что Тристан кусал губы с того момента, как они зашли в комнату, оказалась неожиданно возбуждающей.  
  
– Это нечестно. Почему ты сейчас выглядишь ещё лучше, – Бедивер оперся коленом о край кровати и склонился над распростертым под ним рыцарем, шепча прямо в ухо, – я думал, это уже невозможно.  
  
Шальные глаза Тристана, казалось, расширились еще больше, и он снова неосознанно прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
– Нет, ты точно специально, – голос Бедивера звучал почти обиженно, – Я честно пытаюсь сдерживаться, а ты меня соблазняешь.  
  
Тристан резко вдохнул через нос и неожиданно растянул губы в улыбке:  
  
– Ну кто же знал, что у тебя такая слабая сила воли. Мне даже стараться не надо.  
  
– Вот же сволочь, – восхищенно глядя Тристану в глаза, Бедивер медленно провел металлической рукой по его затянутой в чулок ноге и запустил её под пышную юбку. Тристан вздрогнул и попытался изобразить на лице раздражение, но яркий румянец мешал. Более того, кажется, он от этого только сильнее распалился. Бедивер не удержался и с еле слышным стоном прижался к его губам в поцелуе, страстном и почти благоговейном. В его волосы вплелись чужие пальцы, немного царапая кожу головы, а его собственные пальцы вовсю поглаживали кожу на бедре, и не важно было, что металл не может ничего чувствовать. Едва сумев оторваться от рта Тристана, пьянившего не хуже вина, которое он пил весь вечер, и вкус которого ещё можно было отчётливо ощущать на языке, он целовал подбородок, и поцелуями опускался по шее вниз, ощущая, как Тристан чуть сильнее прижал к себе его голову.  
  
– Что мы делаем?  
  
– Не знаю, что делаешь ты, – хмыкнул Бедивер и царапнул зубами ключицу распростертого под ним Тристана, – а я полностью наслаждаюсь ситуацией. И тобой.  
  
Тристан резко выдохнул и, дернув Бедивера выше, снова впился в него поцелуем, и резким движением неожиданно спустил с него нижнее белье.  
  
– В таком случае, – он куснул его за щеку, – перестань тормозить.  
  
– Вот так просто?  
  
Тристан фыркнул и укусил его за щеку ещё раз.  
  
– А что, заметно, что я против? Неужели платье внезапно сделало меня похожим на юную неуверенную девицу?  
  
Бедивер ошарашено похлопал глазами и задорно улыбнулся, в свою очередь стягивая с Тристана трусы и обхватывая нормальной рукой его уже наполовину твёрдый член.   
  
– Ваше желание – закон, мой рыцарь.  
  
Он на пробу пару раз провел насухую по всей длине и, слегка поморщившись, поспешно облизал ладонь. Тристан загипнотизированно проследил за этим движением и мгновение спустя повторил, отчего Бедивер застыл, зашипев сквозь зубы – слишком внезапно, слишком остро, слишком хорошо, он вообще забыл о собственном возбуждении, пока любовался Тристаном, – и ненадолго прикрыл глаза, усилием воли возвращая себе самоконтроль. Он же не подросток, чтобы кончить от одного только прикосновения. Даже пьяному Тристану этого было мало, хотя, конечно, вряд ли он проводил вечера, дроча на светлый образ товарища.  
  
У самого Бедивера было много подобных вечеров.  
  
– Ну и ну, – мурлыкнул Тристан, снова расплываясь в довольной улыбке – кажется, мимолетная потеря контроля Бедивера избавила его от всего стеснения, – где же вы потеряли свою хваленую стойкость, сэр Бедивер?  
  
Он чуть сильнее сжал кулак на члене Бедивера и погладил большим пальцем головку, уделяя особое внимание щелочке, обильно выделяющей смазку. Бедивер содрогнулся всем телом и убрал искусственную руку с бедра Тристана, опёрся ею о кровать где-то над его головой и с приглушённым ругательством спрятал лицо в его шее.  
  
– О какой стойкости речь, когда ты играешь так нечестно? – Бедивер глубоко вдохнул ощутимый запах пота и каких-то сладостей и, не удержавшись, пару раз провёл по шее языком.  
  
Тристан удовлетворенно замычал и немного откинул голову, давая Бедиверу больше доступа. Бедивер коротко лизнул ладонь, обхватывая член Тристана и снова начиная двигать рукой, и с энтузиазмом почти что вампира накинулся на открытую шею, облизывая её, покусывая, и периодически невинно потираясь о неё носом. Под ласками вся бравада Тристана словно улетучилась, оставляя на своём месте исступление и некоторую беззащитность. Рука на члене Бедивера конвульсивно сжалась и исчезла – Бедивер повернул голову и увидел судорожно скомкавшие одеяло пальцы. Он подавил желание заурчать от одной мысли, что это благодаря его действиям Тристан сейчас в таком состоянии, и вместо этого снова потянулся к кривящимся от удовольствия губам. Тристан тихо застонал ему в рот и, с трудом отцепив руки от одеяла, обвил их вокруг Бедивера, нажимая на спину в молчаливой просьбе опуститься ниже, и не убирал ладоней, пока тот почти не распластался на его груди; тонкая ткань платьев позволяла явно ощущать жар кожи. Бедивер мысленно чертыхнулся, когда его кулак, скользящий по влажному члену Тристана, проехался по его собственному, и на секунду разжал руку. Тристан всхлипнул и мстительно укусил его за губу.   
  
– Чшш, – со смешком шепнул Бедивер и ласково потерся щекой о щеку Тристана, перехватив руку так, что в ней оказались сразу оба члена; по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки от такого интимного соприкосновения, – ты сегодня такой… дикий.  
  
– Э…то одна из самых отвратительных вещей, к-которую я когда-либо с-с-с-с-с-с-с… слышал. Сильнее же! Никогда, ах, больше этого не произноси.   
  
Бедивер только осыпал лихорадочными поцелуями щеки, нос, глаза Тристана. Он на ощупь осторожно поймал металлической рукой его ладонь и протиснул её между ними, заставляя тоже накрыть их прижатые друг к другу члены.  
  
– Ч-ч-ч-черт, ты сводишь меня с ума, – задыхаясь, пробормотал Бедивер, и не смог до конца подавить вырвавшийся стон. – Уже черт знает сколько времени.  
  
– Эй, при...тормози, я сейчас... к-к-к-х-х… кончу, – Тристан прервался, чтобы жадно глотнуть воздуха. – И сомневаюсь, что второй раз…  
  
Бедивер прижался лбом ко лбу Тристана, неотрывно глядя в глаза. и специально ускорил темп.  
  
– И хорошо. Дальше мы сегодня заходить не будем.  
  
На лице Тристана мелькнуло недоумение, быстро сменившееся раздражением, но Бедивер не дал ему говорить, прижимаясь губами к щеке:  
  
– Не сейчас, когда... х-х-х-а-а-а-а... ты недостаточно трезв. Утром… я хочу поговорить.  
  
– Да-а-а-а-а, да, хорошо, – Тристан со стоном выгнулся и отчаянно заскреб ногтями по спине Бедивера, ломая весь его и так хлипкий самоконтроль.  
  
Бедивер захлебнулся стоном и выплеснулся, рефлекторно впиваясь зубами в плечо Тристана и глухо всхлипывая.  
  
– М-м-м-м-м! – Тристан зажмурился; ощущение пульсации чужого члена в руке вызвало неожиданно сильную реакцию, отправляя его за грань вслед за Бедивером.   
  
Он обессиленно обмяк, позволив рукам соскользнуть обратно на кровать, тщетно пытаясь вернуть контроль над сбитым дыханием, и ласково прижался виском к виску Бедивера.  
  
– Утром я ожидаю полноценное объяснение.  
  
Бедивер приподнялся и с улыбкой погладил Тристана по лицу.  
  
– Разумеется. 


End file.
